Match up
by MyLover98
Summary: Stella has to move to florida with her family.But does charlie come nd save her? Plez read. My first fanfiction
1. HELP ME

**Match up!**

(Mo's pov)

Stella, Stella, STELLA! I screamed into her ear.

What, what? She asked with shocked in her voice.

You ok? You're off today. She said a little worried

Yah I'm fine just a little tried I guess. She replied

Hey you ok asked Charlie?

Wow! When did you show up here?

About 20 minutes ago. He replied

(After band practice, Charlie's pov)

Hey Stells! Do you need a ride home? I asked her after catching up with her in the hallway.

Um, no I'm just going to walk home. She replied to my question from earlier.

Ok I'm going to regret saying this again, but are you really ok or are you just saying that? I asked her.

Yah I promise that I'm fine. She replied but she sounded scared.

No you're not I can tell in your voice that you are nothing is ok. I said with worry in my voice.

A/N: tell me what you guys think. ~MyLover98~


	2. Finding out

**Finding out**

**A/N: first I do not own anything of Lemonade Mouth**.

Yah I'm fine. She promised me

No you're not, I can tell in your voice that something is wrong.

(Stella's pov)

Ok so something is wrong with me. I replied to Charlie

What's wrong, maybe I can help? Charlie said

NO, NO ONE CAN HELP ME! I screamed and ran off

(Back at the music hall)

I ran to the one place I know to good for all the times the band has been here. The music hall! I pulled out my guitar and started to play.

_I can't pretend_

_To know how you feel_

_But know that I'm here_

_Know that I'm real _

_Say what you want_

_Or don't talk at all_

_Not going let you fall_

_Reach for my hand _

_Cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small_

_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes _

_But one thing is true_

_Understand _

_We'll always be more than a band _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_

_You used to brave the world _

_All on your own _

_Now we won't _

_Let you go_

_We're going along_

_Be who you want to be _

_Always stand tall_

_Not going to let you fall_

_Reach for my hand cause its held out to you _

_My shoulders are strong_

_But you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes _

_But one thing is true _

_Understand _

_We'll always be more than a band _

_I never knew you could take _

_Me so far_

_I've always_

_Wanted the home_

_That you are _

_The ones I need _

_Reach for my hand _

_Cause it's held out for you _

_My shoulders are strong but you can cry on them too_

_Everything changes _

_But one thing is true _

_Understand _

_We'll always be more than a band_

I was so into the song that I didn't hear anybody come in_. _

I heard clapping and it startled me.

Charlie what are you doing here. You scared me.

Sorry but you scared me running off like that. He replied

"I know something's going on, what is it? He asked me

"Ok you want to know my family isn't going so good. And I'm the one that has to stay strong for my little brothers. And what if I have to cry about that I can't because I'm always busy to cry. So there, there's my problem!" I screamed at him and then walked off crying.

But I couldn't go far because he caught up with me.

(Charlie's pov)

Stella wait up. After I caught up with her I told her that everything will be ok and don't think about that.

A/N: there's chapter 2 hope you guys liked it.


	3. you never cred about me

**You never cared about me.**

A/N: just wanted to say that I do not own lemonade mouth or anything else.

(Charlie's pov)

Why do even care about me? She asked

I care about you because you mean everything to me. I replied to Stella

Ok I believe you than. She replied through the tears that are flowing freely from her face. Can you at least take me home? She asked me.

Yah of course I will take you home. I replied to her with a smile on my face.

(At Stella's house)

Here we are. I said pulling into her driveway.

Thanks for the ride home; I'll see you tomorrow at school. Stella said as she gave me a hug before getting out of the car.

(School the next day. Stella's pov)

When I walked into the school that day, everybody was staring at me.

Why is everybody staring at me? I thought to myself

I walked into the music hall that morning to see that Charlie was standing there talking to his friends about something.

(Charlie talking but still Stella's pov)

Yah she was totally crying into my chest, He said

What did you do after you dropped her off? Asked one of his friends

I went home and took a shower and burned my shirt, he replied to the one that asked him the question.

(Back to Stella)

He was just acting nice to me.

"Coughing"

Charlie turned around and his face dropped when he saw me.

You wer…..wer…wer…were just acting nice to me, weren't you, I said in tears.

(Charlie's pov)

Stella I didn't… I was cut off by her saying

"You never wanted to be nice to me" she screamed at me than ran away.

(Wen's pov)

Hey Stella, what's up? I asked her as she pushed past me

Leave me alone, she mumbled.

~~~~during lunch that day~~~~~~

(Stella's pov)

I sat away from the band during that lunch day. Which didn't turn out as well as I thought it would?

Mo and Olivia came over and asked what I was doing sitting alone.

Sitting away from everybody else.

Why? Have you not heard what's going on around the school?

Yah, well there's why I'm not sitting with you guys.

Oh ok than, we'll see you at practice than.

K see you later.

~~~~~~~~Band practice~~~~~~~

When I showed up there's a guy standing in my place, with my "GUITAR".(A/N the guy in Stella's spot is not Scott)

Wh…what's going on.

Oh Stella you're here, Mo said

Yah, we kind of thought that you were not going to come to practice today.

WHY WOULD I NOT COME TO PRACTICE? I yelled at them

We kind of heard about you moving away. And we thought you would want a break. Wen said to me

Yah maybe I would want a break, but you guys know what my break is, its this band and I can't take a break now because of this guy.

A/N: there's chapter three for you guys. Hope you guys like it.


	4. you always cared

**You always cared. Didn't you?**

(Charlie's pov)

Stella you keep getting off every day, maybe you do need a break away from everything. I said calmly to her so she wouldn't scream at me.

No I don't need a break, I need someone to help me through this, she said in tears.

I got up and walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her and said, "why didn't you say that when I asked you?"

Because I didn't want people to think I'm weak, she replied crying into my chest.

And why do you even care, you're the one that told everybody in the school. She yelled at me then pushed me away from her.

No Stella, I didn't say anything to anybody. I said sad that she would think that I would do that to her.

Than tell me how your two friends were talking about it with you. Did it just slip out and you went along with or what Charlie? Huh how did it get out than? You were the only one that knew. Stella please come to the office with your band, the principle came over the speaker to say that.

A/N: that was the shortest part of the story that I have wrote.

~love MyLover98~


	5. Authors note

**Author's note Srry**

Hey guys. Sorry I havent updated in a while. My laptop crashed and I didn't get it back until tuseday of this week. Tell me what you guys think so far and I will be updatting very soon. Just for a sneek peek in the next chapter Charlie and Stella move into together. (When I say move into together I mean that Stella moves in with him.)

~~Love Mylover98~~


	6. moving WHAT

**Moving? Or staying?**

(Stella's pov) Stella please come to the office with your band, and fast! The principle came over the speaker to get to them.

As we walked into the office I saw my mom sitting there.

Mom what are you doing here? I asked as I shut the door behind me.

Umm, honey we have to move, your dad got a raise,and I know we just moved here and you have the band and everything but theres nothing I can do about it.

NO WHAT CAN I DO TO STAY! I yelled at her.

Well you can stay if someone takes you into their home with you, she answered.

She can stay with me at my house, my brother is in college so we have an extra room anyways. Charlie said with a smile on his face.

If its okay with your parents, shes all yours, I will send money for her starting school and things she needs for school. But that's all then you either have to get a job or just come with us.

Ok let me go call my mom and ask. He said to my mom.

(phone converstion)

Hey mom.

Hi sweety whats up.

Can stella move in with us because her family is moving and her mom will pay for everything school type I mean. And she cant leave the band we need.

Sure thing she can stay with us I'll clean up Tommy's room. And she can stay there. She replied to me.

Great thanks mom.

(End of the converstion)(Charlie's pov)

I walked back into the office and told them that she can stay with us. I said to them.


End file.
